Extra Time Candy
Extra Time Candy was a type of special candy that can only be seen in timed levels. These candies look like regular candies and can have any of the six regular colours, but they are glowing (in Flash version only) and have +5 written on them in big letters. Properties Extra time candies can appear in any timed level, and in later levels can appear at the start screen. They spawn when a match subsequently results in three cascades. If the cascades are still in progress, it will come down after every four cascades. It will not spawn however if the timer is already at zero, even if the current cascade has not ended. It acts like regular candy in that it has to be matched for its effect to work. When matched, it gives the player five extra seconds, or reset the timer if it is less than 5 seconds short. For instance, if the time limit for that level is 60 seconds, and you match an extra time candy with 57 seconds left, your timer won't increase to 62 seconds, but only reset to 60. When Sugar Crush is taking place on timed levels, any extra time candies that are left on the board when the time runs out will be converted into wrapped candies and will be set off. In some levels, extra time candies are vital. Trivia :Note: This information is outdated due to the removal of timed levels. *Extra time candies can theoretically keep a level going forever. This is hard in practice since they take more than 5 seconds to spawn on average. The exception is in level 252, the only timed level with 4 colours and a wide board, where players can keep the level going as long as they want. *On web version, extra time candies make a unique sound when matched. On mobile version, they sound like a jelly fish being activated. *There was a very rare glitch with the extra time candy on mobile. The +5 on the extra time candy turns black. The black +5 may return to normal if said candy falls down later. *There was only once for the Extra time candies to turn into Wrapped candies in each play. If there are Extra time candies enclosed in Marmalade at the moment, they will not be transformed, even if they are released later due to further matches. *During Sugar Crush, before Extra Time Candies are transformed, the board will handle other special candies first. If any Extra Time Candy gets caught in cascade before transformed, it will have no effect and is considered as common candy. *Before release of Mellow Marshmallow, due to the different mechanic of cascades on mobile version, it was easier to get more extra time candies if you could pull off a long cascade. Level 252 was suitable to find this out. *If you match 4 or 5 candies, the extra time candies match just like regular candies. You can easily test this on level 1198, which has a large quantity of extra time candies all next to each other. **However, even if your move is going to create a special candy, it will not spawn at your moving location, but at another random spot of this matching. *Extra time candies are very unlikely to appear outside of their associated level type, unlike jelly fish and coconut wheels. **There is a report of an extra time candy coming out of mystery candy in a moves level. It comes from an old mobile version and nothing more is revealed. **However, extra time candies can appear in mixed levels that have a time limit. *Extra time candies can come out of candy cannons starting from level 2049. *Extra time candies won't spawn if there are candy cannons. *Due to the new mixed level combination, extra time candies can be found on jelly squares and in mixed levels, starting from level 2781. Cannons spawning these candies can be found in level 2784 (though the same cannon also spawns liquorice swirls) and level 2795, where the cannons only spawn time candies. *On Flash version, if extra time candies are matched during a cascade after the timer has already reached 0, they won't be counted. On HTML5 version they will still increase the time even if it reached zero before a cascade ended. *Extra time candies had the tile map code 050. Gallery Red candy timed.png|A red extra time candy Orange candy timed.png|An orange extra time candy Yellow candy timed.png|A yellow extra time candy Green candy timed.png|A green extra time candy Blue candy timed.png|A blue extra time candy Purple candy timed.png|A purple extra time candy IMG 1009.jpg|A glitched yellow extra time candy (on HTML5) CCS splash 17.png|How to pass timed levels Screenshot 2015-05-17-20-20-10.png|Level 252 (HTML5) with a few extra time candies, the upmost green one being glitched black Extra Time Candy Dispenser.png|Extra Time candy cannon (new) Extra Time Candy Dispenser (Old).png|Extra Time cannon (old) Category:Flash features Category:Candy cannon elements Category:Coloured elements Category:Mystery Candy elements Category:Elements introduced in 2012